Twitchy
Español= :"¡Te lo digo! ¡Es verdad!" :― Twitchy Twitchy es un personaje de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en un puercoespín que sabe muchas cosas pero sus espasmos frenéticos lo hacen quedar un demente. Aspecto Twitchy no viste ropa. Fisicamente es un puercoespín a quien le destaca su piel roja, sus espinas rojas oscuro, su marca abdominal rojo claro, sus bigotes y su cola larga adornada con varios pinchos al final de esta. Descripcion Twitchy es un puercoespín rojo quien parece tener una curiosidad innegable y una paciencia de oro. Un individuo muy extrovertido y simpático, Twitchy suele acompañar y jugar con sus amigos de varias maneras, además es una persona muy curiosa, tanto que pone la curiosidad antes de la moral y suele encontrarse con secretos muy profundos de los demás. También visto como alguien atrevido, Twitchy tiene la suficiente valentía para enfrentarse cara a cara con los bravucones, aunque esto casi siempre termina a su contra. Tanto ha perdido contra ellos que en una ocasión lo golpearon tan fuerte entre todos que le rompieron los nervios; debido a esto, Twitchy sufre de espasmos en su cuerpo por lo que se suele sacudir inestablemente de vez en cuando. Debido a su discapacidad, cada vez que intenta revelar las cosas que vio, los demás lo consideran un loco por sus espasmos y suele ignorarlo, normalmente causando sus muertes ya que este les suele advertir de psicópatas o peligros. Caracter Twitchy es muy extrovertido y simpático, fácilmente ganando amigos por su innegable carisma, incluso en momentos de mucho estrés. Debido a esto, es también objetivo de los abusones para hacerle quedar el ridículo en frente de sus amigos. Además, sus espasmos inquietan a varios y les hacen creer que Twitchy está loco, cosa que le molesta mucho. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Twitchy con los demas personajes. Amistades Creeps : Lo considera un chico simpático y le ayuda a intentar vencer sus miedos, aunque esto casi siempre termina mal. Spine : Se llevan bien y suelen meterse en problemas juntos; sin embargo, Twitchy le suele advertir de las consecuencias que podría ocasionar algunas de sus ideas. Andromeda : Comparte su curiosidad por las estrellas y suelen hablar mucho; se llevan bien y el la suele acompañar en los recesos para comer juntos. Nick : Además de considerarlo buena gente y ser subscriptor de su canal, entre ambos planean estrategias para poder defender a sus amigos de los abusones. Neutral Varios personajes : No los odia, pero realmente le cae mal que le digan loco o que no lo consideren por su discapacidad. Enemistades Los abusones : Los odia debido que por su culpa le dieron sus espasmos y los demás lo consideran un loco, además de que le molesta mucho que se metan con sus amigos. Les suele tender trampas o grabarlos en momentos íntimos y subirlo a internet, aunque esto último suele terminar en su ataúd y lápida. Frases/Gestos :"J-jeje...quien diría que el viejo oso marrón es un a-asesino en serie" :― Al descubrir a Meatchell. :"Mi madre solía hacer de esos" :― Cuando le dan banderillas o hot dogs para comer. Apariciones Twitchy apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar sus púas o empalamientos. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 78% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Curiosidades Le gusta mucho el anime. Su apodo más conocido es "Lunático". Muchos piensan que es un gato. A pesar de ser muy curioso, el no tiene instancias pervertidas la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque a veces si se le sale de mano la perversión. |-| English= Full name Creator Image Country Fear(s) Gender Likes Dislikes Species Color Size Age Relatives Friends Enemies Lover(s) First Kill Kill Count First Death Deaths Debut Last appearance Number of appearances Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje name is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He/She/It consists of Details Appearance Character wears Clothing Physically, Character is a & Details Character bio info :v (Optional) Background Story "" (Optional) Weaponry Weapon : Advantages Detalles Detalles Disadvantages Details Details Mood Abilities & Powers : : : Weaknesses & Weakpoints : : : Relations This tab refers to the Character's relations with other characters. Friends [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemies [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Character appeared on the following episodes. Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Murders Listed chronologically. Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Deaths & Injuries Character's deaths involve Details Deaths Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details Injuries Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details (Optional)Employments Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Trivia Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes sin Ropa Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes Rojos Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Puercoespines Categoría:Personajes con Cola Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes con discapacidad Categoría:En construccion Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Buenos Categoría:Personajes Adolecentes